


Rooftop

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes to terms with his feelings about Deadpool. Deadpool is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid drabble to get out my Spideypool feels. Hopefully they're still in character? I tried but it's been years since I last read an issue of Deadpool, which is something I'm going to fix very soon. Enjoy!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/) here!

"No crime-fighting tonight, Spidey?"

Peter sighed as he sensed the familiar saunter of Deadpool coming up behind him, the mercenary's hips swinging with each step as if he were walking down a runway.

"Not tonight, Deadpool," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He _really_ didn't want to deal with Deadpool's antics tonight, even though they were sometimes mildly amusing.

"I'm hurt," Deadpool replied in a tone that suggested otherwise, plopping down to sit next to Peter with his feet hanging off the edge of the building. "So what's gotten you down, Baby Boy? Get rejected by a girl or something?"

Peter leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs and his hands clasped together, looking down at his city. "I was, a long time ago."

Deadpool chuckled. "Can't imagine why, with a cute ass like yours."

Peter laughed. It was barely intelligible, with just a quick hiss of breath in between teeth and a quick raise of shoulders. "Never dated anyone since."

Deadpool leaned back, stretching and coming dangerously close to falling off the building. "You still haven't told me why you've been sulking around up here for the past few days, babycakes, as interesting as that information was."

"I dunno. Just thinking, I guess."

"Thinking about what? How much you want me?" Deadpool teased, his voice flirtatious as he leaned closer to him.

Peter scoffed, but decided to humor him. Admittedly, he was feeling a little down, mostly about his Aunt May overworking herself, but he could always count on Deadpool to keep his mind off of it. "Maybe I was."

"Really?!" The mercenary sounded ecstatic beyond belief.

"Not a chance in hell." He smirked behind the mask as Deadpool's shoulders sank in a very convincing display of disappointment.

They sat for a bit longer in silence, admiring the twinkling lights of New York and basking in each others' company. Deadpool was doing more of the basking, though.

"Hey, Spidey," Deadpool said after a while. "Wait here for a sec. I'll be right back." He jumped straight over the side of the building, landing on some poor civilian's car and denting the hood before dashing around the corner until Peter lost sight of him.

With Deadpool gone, Peter stood and walked around the perimeter of the rooftop, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. He thought about how he'd acknowledged his friendship with Deadpool a few months prior, and how ever since, the merc wouldn't leave him alone. He'd track Peter down and ask to get tacos together, or team up to fight a gang of troublemakers, or even just to ask to hang out and talk.

Peter always acted annoyed and like he didn't have time for Deadpool, but in reality, he didn't mind it at all.

In fact, it felt kind of good to have someone pining after him like Deadpool did. It was...endearing, to say the least. Deadpool also had his own kind of charm, which Peter liked. No one could him as angry, annoyed, or amused as Deadpool could. Which was why, when Deadpool had made the comment about Peter wanting him, he wasn't entirely wrong at all.

It would be nice, Peter mused, to be able to confide with and trust someone as open, deadly, and at the same time heartwarming as Deadpool. Hell, it would probably be nice to live with Deadpool. The guy probably owned all of the state-of-the-art security devices, weapons, equipment, and everything else a hero or a villain could ever dream of. All in all, Deadpool was a valuable ally. He was loyal, despite his rather playboy-ish attitude and his overt fondness of Peter's ass, and he had determination. But he was even more valuable to Peter as a friend.

It was at that moment that Deadpool climbed back over the edge of the building, jumping over the ledge and walking toward Peter while rummaging through a plastic bag he'd occupied.

"Look!" he said excitedly, pulling out an absurd number of tacos. "I got us food!"

Peter eyed the bag warily. "Did you pay for those?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a man of _some_ honor, you know."

"Actually, I don't know." Peter approached him and snatched a taco out of his hand. "With your killing sprees and such, you've never seemed very _honorable_ to me."

"You'd be surprised." Deadpool  wrapped his arms around Peter's neck from behind, pressing his body into the smaller one's back, an audible smirk in his voice.

"Knock it off, Dead," Peter retorted, punching him lightly in the side of the head.

Deadpool let go, rubbing at the abused spot, sporting a silly grin that was visible even through the mask he wore. "Did you really just call me Dead? You have nicknames for me?" he queried, sounding playful.

Peter tugged his mask up to just above his nose, taking a bite of the taco. "Don't flatter yourself." He sat back down, Deadpool joining him.

"You know," Deadpool said as he pulled his own mask up to eat, "if you're really going to call me anything other than Deadpool, you could just call me Wade."

Peter stayed silent to chew through his mouthful. "So you're Wade, huh?"

"At your service, darling."

"I'm Peter."

"Peter?" Deadpool wrinkled his nose and took another bite of his taco. "I think I prefer Spidey, no offense."

"I think Wade suits you."

Deadpool looked at him, surprised to see a small smile on Peter's exposed lips.

"Is it too much to say that I really want to kiss you right now, Baby Boy?"

"I don't know." Peter moved closer to Deadpool. Something about the scenario of him sitting with Deadpool on the highest apartment complex in the city, surrounded by twinkling lights on all sides and eating tacos as if they'd known each other forever was making Peter's inhibitions lower drastically. "Is it too much to say that I was lying when I said there was no chance in hell of me wanting you?"

Deadpool didn't even answer. Putting his arm around Peter's shoulders, he brought their faces closer together, slow enough so that Peter could still back away if he wanted to. When he didn't, Deadpool pressed a soft kiss to his lips, one that was incredibly gentle despite the fact that it was Deadpool who was kissing him.

When they pulled away, Peter felt like his brain was turned into marshmallow fluff. Judging by the look on Deadpool's face, he felt the same.

"...You taste like the best taco I've ever had."

"Shut up, Wade." Peter tackled Deadpool to the ground, still smiling. The name felt foreign on his tongue, but he liked it.

"Petey, huh?" Wade's wide beam turned into a soft, gentle smile. "I could get used to that."


End file.
